Lucy's Special Halloween
by burtonfan422
Summary: Lucy, her husband Rocky and a teenage Lily offer to take their nephew and two nieces trick-or-treating. But along the way, something happens to make the holiday one to remember


It was Halloween night, at the McBride place, three individuals were getting ready for some guests to go trick-or-treating with. The first was the father, Clyde who had dressed up as a Ghostbuster. His wife, Lynn who happened to be eight months pregnant at the time had decided to go with something rather simple and paint a pumpkin on her belly while wearing black. Their daughter, Clara had decided to dress up as Spidergirl this particular year.

"Your Uncle Lincoln is going to absolutely love your costume!" Lynn declared as she gave her daughter a hug.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, I absolutely love it!" said Clyde, while he took a picture of the two most important women in his life.

"Clyde! My face really isn't right for pictures! The baby adds weight!" Lynn complained.

"But that's what makes you so beautiful!" Clyde responded as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Clara grimaced at that. That's when someone knocked on the door. Clyde grabbed the bowl of candy and rushed over. But it wasn't trick-or-treaters, it was the first of the guests they were expecting.

Into the house first stepped Lynn's brother, Lincoln, who was wearing a Jack Sparrow costume, then his wife Ronnie Ann came in dressed in commando clothing. Then came their twin children, Logan who was wearing an Ace Savvy costume and Lindsey who was dressed as a character with wings from Princess Pony.

"Well, well, like father like son, love the costume Lincoln, how'd you come up with that idea?" said Lynn.

"It was the kids' idea, and I kinda like it," he replied. Then he saw Clara with her costume as she rushed up to meet her cousins.

"Hey Clara, that's a great costume you've got! Guess your dad and mine's love of comic books rubbed off on you, huh?" Clara nodded a little sheepishly. Ronnie Anne took out her camera and took a picture of the three children together. Then she took a photograph of Lincoln and Clyde fist-bumping each other. Then there was another knock on the door, Ronnie Anne answered it this time, and through the door was a teenage girl with blonde hair wearing a Link costume from the Legend of Zelda games.

"Lily! How's my youngest sister?" Lynn exclaimed as she hugged the teenager.

"I'm just happy to be here, hey, how's the little guy doing? You don't mind, do you?" she inquired as she reached out her hand, suggesting she wanted to touch Lynn's stomach.

"You go right ahead little sister!" replied Lynn, Lily very gently placed her hand on Lynn's belly, being careful not to mess up the make-up. Clyde decided to take a picture of the two sisters, before then taking a picture of the two of them with Lincoln, then Lily got a camera out of her costume and asked Lynn to take a picture of her with her nephew and nieces. There was a third knock on the door and this time Lincoln answered it to reveal Lucy and her husband Rocky. Rocky was dressed in an Imperial officer uniform from 'Star Wars' while Lucy was wearing a unique skeleton suit, in addition to showing the wearer's skeleton, it showed the skeleton of a human infant right where her belly did protrude.

"Aunt Lucy!" exclaimed Clara as she rushed to greet her aunt. Lucy was a rather patient individual, and while she normally didn't express joy, something about Clara always seemed to make her smile.

"Hey Clara, and how's my favorite basketball player?" she asked, actually putting her arms around her niece, even letting Clara rest an ear against her belly.

"The baby's not moving much, are they?" noticed Clara.

"Nope, this one's just biding their time. We're expecting this one around the time your baby brother's due," said Lucy. Clyde took another photo of this sweet scene between aunt and niece.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were born on the same day?" laughed Logan.

"Probably won't happen. By the way, Lucy, Rocky, Lily, thanks for agreeing to take the kids trick-or-treating," said Ronnie Ann.

"Hey no problem! I like being around these kids!" said Lily.

"And Lucy and I need practice for being parents," said Rocky. A few more photos were taken of the various family members together, including one with Lynn and Lucy letting their bellies touch each other. Then the trick-or-treaters were off with the four parents being left to man the house for other trick-or-treaters, and watch 'Beetlejuice.'

Clara, Logan, and Lindsey were having a great time getting candy with their two aunts and their uncle. Lily managed to get some candy as well, the folks at the houses getting a good laugh out of it. Lindsey made a point to ask one woman who was giving out Midnight Milky Way's for an extra one for her aunt, explaining she was pregnant, and it was one of her favorites. The woman saw where her finger was pointing and happily obliged. Lucy thanked Lindsey, and even placed Lindsey's hand on her belly saying: "This one thanks you too."

They were about an hour and 15 minutes in when suddenly, Lucy gave a horrible moan.

"Luce, is everything okay?" Rocky nervously asked his wife. Lily and their nieces and nephew turned around with worry.

"I think my water just broke!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your water just broke? But you're not carrying any-" Logan began when Lily cut in.

"She's about to have the baby!" she exclaimed. Realizing the dire situation, the three kids ran up to the nearest house, Lily following in tow. Understanding they were trying to get help, Rocky helped Lucy walk up to the door, her hand clutching her swollen stomach in pain. Lily, Logan, Lindsey and Clara started banging on the door as loudly as they could, trying to get attention.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses I'll be right there!" a woman shouted irritably. She opened the door, holding a bowl of Twix bars. She didn't look too happy.

"You don't have to bang on my door if you want candy!" she said sharply.

"Our aunt's having a baby!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"We just need a place to sit down and call an ambulance! Please don't shut us out!" begged Rocky. When the woman heard all that, and saw Lucy, she dropped the bowl of candy and her eyes grew incredibly wide.

"Oh, please! Come on in! My brother-in-law is spending the night with us, he's an EMT, he can help you!" she exclaimed, ushering the family inside to the front living room. Rocky led Lucy to a chair where she could sit down and breathe. Two men rushed over to make sure everyone was alright, and Lily got her cell phone out. One man (presumably the EMT) went to check Lucy's pulse and started asking her questions. Lily then asked the other man for the home address so she could call an ambulance and the children's parents.

"Okay Mrs. Bottoms, your water only just broke, so you should be okay for a while. I know it's hard, but try to stay calm, it's going to be okay," the EMT told Lucy.

"Children, why don't you come with me into another room, I don't think this is something for your eyes," the woman who had answered the door suggested, leading the children away. Rocky looked over at them.

"Don't worry! Aunt Lucy is going to be alright!" he called to them. Luckily, it didn't take long for an ambulance crew to come by. After checking on Lucy's status, it became evident that the baby was not going to wait much longer.

"Ma'am, we're sorry but your pants are going to have to come off!" one of the EMT's told Lucy as they lowered her down to the living room floor on a spread. Rocky continued holding Lucy's hands as the EMT's did as their training taught them.

"You're doing great honey," he told her, trying to be encouraging. She just looked at him with rage.

"You did this to me, you asshole!" she shrieked at him. Just as the baby was being properly delivered, there was another knock on the door.

"Oh no! We can't have trick or treaters see this!" the owner of the house exclaimed.

"It might be the rest of the family! If it's trick or treaters, just tell them we have sound effects!" his wife suggested. So, the man ran over to the door, and sure enough, there was Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Lynn.

"We came as quickly as we could when Lily texted us! This pirate captain got lost!" Ronnie Anne announced.

"Where's the mom-to-be?" asked Clyde. But the moment he saw the newborn baby in one of the EMT's hands, he fainted.

"CLYDE!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Don't worry, he did the exact same thing when Clara was born," Lynn told her brother. They came over and saw the new parents, and according to one of the EMT's their new nephew. A blanket was laid over Lucy and after the baby had been cleaned and swaddled, she was allowed to hold her son.

"He's so perfect, you didn't want to wait another month, did you?" she said.

"Where's the rest of the kids? They're going to want to see this," inquired Lincoln.

"I'll get them, they're watching 'Halloweentown' in the next room," the woman who had witnessed the miracle of life in her living room offered. Lynn crouched down by her younger sister, she looked cooingly at her nephew and said:

"Well little sis, you beat me at this contest, but you know what? I'm going to let you have this victory." That's when the Lily, Logan, Clara and Lindsey back in, still holding their trick-or-treat bags and Clyde regained consciousness.

"What'cha gonna name him Aunt Lucy?" inquired Logan. Here, Lucy and Rocky looked at each other with somber smiles.

"Well, Rocky and I have been talking about that. We had a friend back when we were kids, his name was Silas. Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn, Ronnie Anne you might remember him. Tragically, he killed himself when we were in high school," Lucy started.

"Why would he do that?!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"W-we'll talk about that when you're older," replied Lincoln nervously.

"Rocky, how about it, can we name him Silas. Maybe make his middle name Edwin, after our favorite vampire?" Lucy inquired as she handed the baby to Rocky.

"I think Silas is a cool name. Hey Silas, it's Daddy," answered Rocky as he smiled upon his newborn son. Clara took a step closer, trying to get a better look.

"Clara, would you like to be the first to hold your cousin?" asked Lucy. Clara looked aghast at this comment.

"But, he's so small, what if I drop him?" she exclaimed in fear.

"Clara, I've seen the way you handle basketballs, you're not going to drop him, and I'll be right beside you to help out," Rocky volunteered as he helped Clara hold the baby and the two of them looked at each other with caring eyes.

"Hey, how about all of you get together, one big happy family, if someone has a camera, I'll take a picture," the off-duty EMT offered. So that was Silas' first photograph with his crazy, loving family.

Lucy allowed the twins to have a chance to hold Silas so they wouldn't get angry later. Lily and the adults got the same privilege as well before Lucy, baby Silas and Rocky were taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Lily decided to take the five-year-old's to a few more houses, which their parents deemed alright. This was definitely a Halloween they were never going to forget.


End file.
